Feels So What The Hell?
by Fullmetal Pipsqueek
Summary: Juanita knows there's something going on between her parents, that's not normal. Not that it ever was, but not normal for them. Can the sixyearold get them back together before her whole, botched family is ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! It's me again, and here's the forst chappie to your sequel that I promised. Hope you like it! On another totally random note, my best friend spent her whole weekend drawing me a picture of Ichigo on a piece of posterboard, for my birthday present, and it's hanging on my wall, secured with duct tape. I love it to death!**

**This one's for you, Kayla!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

Karin sighed into the phone, not really caring if Chad heard it or not. He was trying yet again to persuade her to bring Jaunita to Mexico, and to stay with him for awhile. But she's still pissed off at him, even after two years.

It was a stupid reason, in her opinion, but she really didn't want to hurt her pride, and it was technically his fault. It was his fault he chose to join the Karakura Police Department. About three months into it, he was nailed in the leg, and was on crutches for about a month. About six months off the crutches, and he was nailed in the back, about an inch or two from paralasys, or even death.

Then she cracked. After sending Rukia to take Juanita back home, (the poor thing had been asleep for awhile) she started yelling at him. And it escaladed from there.

"You could've been killed," Karin started, trying to brush the tears away before they fell. "I could've lost you, and you'd have left your daughter without a father."

"We need the money, Karin. We're four months behind, and with our rotten luck, we'll loose the house." Chad thought for a moment. The really did need the money, and kept the electricity and water running off of a loan from Isshin. He was more than happy to give, but neither of them wanted to take advantage of him.

"I want you out the moment you're well enough to travel," Karin broke his thoughts.

Chad had pleaded with her as best he could, but it was fairly difficult when she was running from the room, and he couldn't really move.

Now, Karin had the cordless phone pressed to her ear, and was hanging clothes up in her daughter's small closet.

"Fine. Fine, I'll think about it. But you have to shut up about it really fucking fast, before I automatically say no like I've done the past nine damned times."Karin ran a hand through her raven hair, and took what was left in the laundry basket into her room.

_"You know you really shouldn't be cursing in front of Juanita; she might pick something up from you."_

"You know damn well that we can't stop her from picking something up. And if she picks it up from me, I know she won't say it, because she's a good kid. But if we start having some more shitty luck, she'll become a bastard who think's money is worth risking his life for!" Karin threw the phone against the wall, knocking a few picture frames down, and separating the battery cartridge from the phone.

She walked over to the mess, and hung the picture frames back up in no particular order, then set to work on putting the hone back together, which took about ten seconds.

"Mama, why did you break the phone?" A six-year-old asked, the small gap where her two front teeth would be visible to everyone.

"I was just a bit upset, is all." But Juanita knew better. She's not stupid, like a normal six-year-old should be. She was so far from normal. Along with having a darker skintone than her classmates, she also had to get her Mama to scare the ghosts away very frequently. The _real_ghosts. "But I'm not anymore," Karin said with a smile plastered to her face.

Her daughter smiled back at her. Juanita was a Mama's girl, and other than school and work, they were pretty much inseperable.

"Mama, when can I talk to Daddy?" the little girl asked, much to Karin's inner dismay.

"Later, angel. Right now, I have to get some laundry put away, and then we have to go to Auntie Stefan's to help him restock. Then your aunt's making us dinner at Grampa's. Maybe when we get back, if it's not too late, you can call him then." Karin picked up the laundry basket, and went into her room, Juanita following.

* * *

Chad sighed, laying the phone down on the bar. Whatever, it's almost time for him to leave. That's the one thing he's got to look forward to, his students. He'd been giving boxing lessons in an old building he was renting. The rest of the time, he was a counselor at the school. He got paid pretty decent money, enough to pay his bills, at least.

He'd sold his grandfather's house to a family that needed it. They were a family of nine, and they were just now out of their hole, and were able to pay for the seven-bedroom house. Chad hadn't asked a lot for it; he sold it too them for about twenty-five percent of what it was really worth, and they paid the remainder off by dragging him over for dinner every Sunday.

Chad glanced up into the loft of his house. It was a fairly new house, just built about ten years ago. Everything else was at least fifty or sixty. His house had two bedrooms downstairs, and the loft upstairs. The had two and a half bathrooms, and the kitchen was a nice size.

When you walked in, you were facing a brick wall, and the staircase up into the loft. Then, if you looked to the right, you saw the itchen, and a bathroom door. A bit past that, was a hallway leading to the two bedrooms, joined by another bathroom.

In the loft, there's a huge lot of space. It doesn't really have anything up there, except what Chad didn't want downstairs, like his computer, and some old furniture from his grandfather's house. By the staircase landing, there's a door to the last bathroom.

Chad grabbed his keys off the counter, and left the house, neglecting to lock his door, because he was sure that nobody would rob him. Sedona was a small town; everybody knew about everyone else's business.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Took me awhile, but it's up here now. Just so you know, I'll be putting up a new chapter every week, instead of one whenever it comes to me. I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead of you this time, so that you don't have o wait for a random amount of time for the next chapter.**

**Shorty **


	2. Chapter 2

Karin straightened the checkered flannel shirt, and took her seat near the back of the auditorium. This was her daughter's first ever school play; she was supposed to be one of the pixies, which had absolutely no lines whatsoever, but she was proud of the part nontheless.

Karin noticed that every other Mom there was all dressed up, in their suits and fancy brooches, their hair all fixed up, and every strand in place. This made the twenty-three-year-old feel a bit out of place, but then she remembered that her daughter was at the top of her class, despite the fact that Karin was only seventeen when she was born.

"Hun, aren't you a little...underdressed for this occasion?" One of the mother's said, pushing a strand of bright red hair, that looked really fake.

"Not that I care about. Why do you ask?" Karin's voice was coated with more venom than honey, but seemed less poisonous than it should.

"Well, we're all fixed up, for our children. We're hiding our morning faces, sort of." The fake-red replied.

"The make-up isn't helping you any," Karin said, smirking. She chuckled a little as the red-head left the auditorium. She looked up to the front, and began paying attention to the twenty-minute play.

* * *

Karin scrolled through the digital camera, smiling a little at the pictures she'd taken. She was going to e-mail them to Chad; he had the right. He is Juanita's father.

Just because Karin kicked him out, didn't mean she really hated him. It was quite the opposite. She was mad at the time, and was tired of him risking his life every day, just to get their house out of the hole.

Chad kept thinking that Karin didn't want him around, period, so he moved back to Mexico, an eighteen hour flight away. But in reality, it was just her stupid pride that got in the way, and she didn't want to give in to anyone or anything.

God forbid she sounded like she needed help, which wasn't far from the truth. One woman can only do so much. Then there was the rest of her family, who couldn't do a whole helluva lot more. Sure they could be there for them, and help them when needed.

But what Juanita was really in need of now, was a father which was all the way across the Pacific.

Juanita ran up to her mother, in her bluejeans and Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt that she'd had to change out of for the play. Karin put the camera in her the pocket behind her knee, and picked Juanita up, setting the grl on her shoulders. Normaly, parents would've stopped giving rides on their shoulders at about three, but Karin was still doing it, because her shoulder's weren't anywhere near as withered as other parents'.

Karin walked out of the school, her daughter's chin resting on the top of her head. They got into the truck; Chad's truck had died shortly after he left, and Karin bought another one, used, from a dealership in Maebashi. She'd sold the house they were living in, and gotten them the apartment they were living in currently. They'd moved out of Chad's two-bedroom house shortly after Juanita was born, and into a three-bedroom, two and a half bathroom house on the other side of town.

They got home about nine, mainly because of a little traffic due to a wreck. Karin unlocked their apartment door, and they both went inside. Juanita was picking out a movie for them to watch, and Karin headed into the kitchen to check the answering machine. _Ichigo, Stefan...What the hell? He NEVER leaves messages!_

Karin hit the 'Play' button.

"I really need to know, Karin. Are you gonna come stay with me, or not? Call me back." Karin was a bit shocked that he was desperate enough to leave a message. That's _so _unlike Chad.

She brushed it off, and played the messages from Ichigo and Stefan. Ichigo was just reminding her that he wanted her help with something...something about an engagement ring? Stefan was reminding her not to come into work tomorrow, or else he'd personally kick her out. "No more overtime for you!"

When she went back into the living room, and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Juanita to come back out in her pajamas, the phone began ringing.

Why didn't she have the since to put one out in the living room?

"Hello?" Her face fell. "Look, I don't have the money for two plane tickets. Unless you're willing to pay the two thousand needed, then we can't come to Mexico." She was just about to hang up when he said something.

_"I have the money. I'm willing to shell out a few bucks for you. First class, even. I just want to see my daughter. I haven't seen her since I left."_

"Well, who's fault is that?" Karin didn't notice Juanita listening in from the phone in the bedroom. "I didn't stop you from seeing her! You could've been with her all this time!"

_"You kicked me out!"_

"But I didn't stop you from seeing her. You didn't have to move across the fucking Pacific!" Juanita began crying a little when her mother began cussing. "Don't you fucking dare blame it on me! I didn't force you to leave, just to get out of my house!"

_"You're house? Who the hell paid for the damned thing?" _She'd never heard her father cuss, before. It kind of scared her.

"That doesn't mean that you had to get a job that had the chance of getting your goddamned head blown off! You scared the shit out of me every time you left for work!" Karin hung the phone up, just as she began to hear sobbing.

In her bedroom, she found Juanita sobbing, the phone laying on the other side of her bed. The poor kid's mother and father were fighting, because of something her Daddy did.

Karin had always blamed herself for it, and she'd been lying to her Angel. Karin went over to comfort the girl, as best she could.

* * *

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got another update for you, and it's a bit early, if that hasn't been made obvious. There'll be another one or two in the next couple of days. I have decided that updating every week is too organized for me, so you'll be getting them hot off the Sputtering Candle Production Line, when they're made.**

* * *

"Just _leave me alone!" _Juanita shoved her mother away from her, and leaped off the bed. "You lied to me!" Juanita's tears were becoming closer and closer together.

Karin looked stunned for a moment, then grew a fully-functioning brain, and tried to catch up with her speedy daughter. By the time she caught sight of her daughter, she was flitting out the door, and down the hall of their apartment building.

Down the stairs she ran. Karin wasn't able to catch her before she was out of sight, bt she knew where she would be going. Her brother's house was only a block away, and Juanita knew the way by heart; she had since her father was kicked out, and was really upset.

Her favourite Uncle Ichigo was her source of comfort, no matter what the time. It sometimes made Karin fell bad, because Juanita went to him for almost everything. The only times she could remember Juanita coming to her for comfort, was when she was sick, or she needed to get rid of the ghosts.

Juanita's spiritual abilities are as strong as Ichigo's. She has her strength from both parents, and the ability to see them so well from Karin, and her Gramps.

Karin cursed when she realized she forgot her keys in the kitchen. She didn't want to go back and get them; her main focus was catching up with her daughter, who could _run. _If you were to race her, you'd be eating her dust een if you got the head start.

She'd really done it now; Juanita's probably not going to forgive her to quickly. Normally, their little spats, which happened to only be once or twice a year, would be over something stupid, and they'd forgive each other in about two seconds.

This time was different. It's the first time Karin's ever lied to her Angel, and the only time she'd ever planned on it. Shedidn't even lie when Juanita asked where babies come from. Juanita ran from the room when Karin started getting past the "When a Mother and a Father love each other very much..."

Karin got to the white front door right as it closed after Ichigo let Juanita inside. She knocked, and Rukia answered this time.

"I'm sorry to-" Karin was cut off.

"In the kitchen," Rukia straightened her shirt, and went up the stairs to the guest bedroom, where they kept all the electronics, except for the television.

Karin went into the small, pristine kitchen. The fridge, stove, and sink were all lined up against the back wall, and then there was some counter space on the wall next to it. By the door way, there was a small breakfast table, and three chairs.

"Juanita, I-" She was cut off again by a glare her daughter gave her.

"I don't associate with liars," This particular comment hurt Karin, especially since it came from her own daughter. But maybe she shouldn't have lied in the first place.

Karin pretended not to notice the comment, and sat down at the table. This pain would be a bit harder to hide than most.

"What were you saying?" Ichigo asked, tapping his fingers against his hot cup of coffe.

"She lied to me. She lied for Daddy." Juanita had a pout planted on her face, and there were tear streaks on her face. It really hurt her that her Mama lied to her.

"You have anything to say for yourself, Karin?" Ichigo asked, a small glint in his eye. He knew that Karin really wanted forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I just wanted to keep from dragging your Daddy in the dirt," Karin felt like she was about to cry.

"What did he do? Why did you make Daddy leave?" Juanita had to wonder. What did her Daddy do that was so horrible? Why did her Mama have such a hard time talking to him?

"He was shot when you were four," Juanita could vaguely remember this. He had previously been shot in the leg, and she could remember her mother crying both times. "I was angry. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, so I made him leave."

"Why did you make him go so far away?" Juanita left her chair, and went over to sit in Ichigo's lap.

"I don't know," Karin thought for a moment. "Wait, yes I do. I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted him out of here, out of my life, and that seemed like the best thing at the time," Karin brushed her hand across her face. Damn, she was crying. "Now he really want's to see you. And me. He said he'd pay for us to go to Mexico, and stay with him for awhile. What do you say, Angel?"

Juanita jumed off of Ichigo's lap, causing him to get a look of fake hurt on his face. Karin giggled a bit. Geeze, Ichigo loved that girl to death.

"I'll think about it," she replied, in the same voice Karin used when someone wanted to take her kid somewhere.

Karin and Ichigo laughed. Ichigo went over to the pantry, and pulled out the makings for hot cocoa.

* * *

**Hope you like it. R & R!**


End file.
